Domingo triste
by StrifeMachine
Summary: —Esta canción fue inspirada por una bella mujer rosa— dijo el niño. Una dama que enamoraba con su canto, un caballero que de joven la conoció. Triste es el domingo del primer encuentro y del amor que temprano murió. AU


_**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la imagen de portada de su respectivo autor. Lo único mío es la historia.**_

 _ **Notas al final.**_

* * *

 _ **Domingo triste**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo único: D**_ _ama._

* * *

 _No bajes la cabeza, no muestres sumisión. Camina firme, no debes titubear en tus pasos. Habla alto y con elegancia. No retires la mirada, regrésala con confianza. Sonríe y asiente, todo a tu lado está bien. Recuerda lo más importante, tú eres una dama._

Su vestido dorado brillaba espectacular. Sus tacones altos y de aguja adornaban sus pies con gracia. Su estatura era la ideal, su belleza resaltante y su educación admirable. Estaba hecha para ese trabajo y era el momento de actuar.

El telón se abrió, el piano sonó sus teclas. Caminó por esa plataforma que se alargaba como si fuera una pequeña pasarela, con largas cortinas rojas y luces que apuntaban en su dirección. Ella alzó su mano enguantada levantando una copa de vino que después bebió y dejó sobre el piano. Su pierna derecha descubierta se estiró en su esplendor, el público la miraba, su escote alargado dejaba entrever su pasión. Su cabello rosa recogido dejaba ver su espalda al dar una vuelta con lentitud. Se abrazaba a si misma y se entregaba al dolor.

Esa mujer movía sus manos como si quisiera acariciar al viento. Entrecerraba los ojos como si intentara matar a la muerte. Movía sus piernas como si tratara de detener el tiempo. Y abría su boca como si anhelara enamorar al amor.

 _El domingo es triste, las horas son de insomnio. Amado, las horas en las que vivo son infinitas. Pequeñas flores blancas nunca te despertaran. Allá donde el coche fúnebre de la tristeza te ha llevado. Los ángeles no tienen intención de resucitarte. ¿Se enfadarían si pienso en reunirme contigo?_

El público la miraba atento. No prestaban atención verdaderamente a la letra, sólo miraban aquella mujer abrazada por la seducción. Los hombres reían chocando sus tarros de cerveza, las mujeres atendían el cabaré. El pianista acariciaba el piano y la cantante agraciaba el beber.

Era un clásico recostarse sobre el piano mientras la canción finalizaba, con su fina voz tomando de nuevo la atención a la escuálida letra que ella misma había elegido. Soltó un agudo alto que ganó el aplauso de sobrios y borrachos por escasos segundos, que luego volvieron a caer en su perdición.

Sakura Haruno miró a sus espectadores y los espectadores la miraron a ella. Los hombres chiflaban extasiados de las mujeres talentosas y su pianista no fue la excepción. Su momento de brillar como una estrella era este, y lo aprovechó hasta que el ultimo aplauso no se escuchó. Mientras la joven enamorada de la canción bailaba entre alabanzas, un joven la miraba lleno de admiración.

Agradeció al público todo su amor, y su acto terminó.

…

— ¡Estuviste maravillosa Sakura!

Naruto, su compañero fiel de aventuras por los cabarés le besó la mano con efusividad. Sakura sonrió enternecida.

— Sólo tú pareces complacido.

Él guapo hombre movió los brazos.

— Bah, no se puede esperar que borrachos cualesquiera tengan un poco de gusto. Ya verás cuando estés en un escenario de verdad. Te lloverán flores como a las grandes sopranos — exclamó.

No estaba tan segura de eso, de llegar a un gran escenario. La verdad es que toda su vida había fantaseado con llegar a las grandes actuaciones interpretando papeles protagónicos en las obras teatrales, pero cada día lo veía más lejos. Mucho más ahora con la pena de su corazón. El hermoso vestido de gala de pronto le pesó.

— ¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar a tu casa? — ofreció como el caballero que era.

— Muchas gracias, pero no será necesario, ya vendrá alguien por mí.

— ¿Quién será? ¿Acaso una nueva conquista? — preguntó confiado.

— No sé si llamarlo de esa manera — dijo sin ánimo — El tiempo lo dirá.

Naruto asintió pensando que tal vez no era el momento de cuestionarla con uno de sus amores, aunque le preocupara. Últimamente su amiga de la infancia solía pasear mucho por carros lujosos y llevar varias prendas nuevas. Ella tenía los medios para obtenerlos por supuesto, pero nunca fue una mujer que usase más de lo necesario a menos que fuese un obsequio.

Sin embargo, la confianza que se tenían de años le indicaba que tarde o temprano ella le diría que se traía entre manos o, mejor dicho, a quién. Se quedó unos momentos más con ella antes de decidir que era la hora prudente de marcharse. Quien quiera que fuese a venir, estaba demorando demasiado, pero él ya no podía tardar ni un momento más porque su esposa arrancaría alto y fuerte contra él. Sakura era tan… despampanante, y las horas tan altas que no quería que ella malpensara de él, sobre todo cuando tiempo atrás lograron tener un amorío descubierto y no era tan fácil recuperar la confianza de su mujer. Se despidió de ella con un amoroso beso en la frente y acarició sus mejillas con los pulgares.

— ¿Te veré mañana? — preguntó él.

— Por supuesto.

Le dio una última mirada antes de retirar su sombrero e inclinarse a la dama, para por fin salir de su camerino y dar marcha a casa. Cuando su mejor amigo terminó de irse, Sakura por fin pudo levantarse y mirarse al espejo. Las joyas verdes que tenía como ojos le regresaron la decepción, sus labios caídos no podían alzarse porque no había nada que los motivara a hacerlo. Su piel clara y lisa empezaba a tener manchas negras del insomnio ya nada disimulado. Estaba muriendo lentamente, y lo peor era que después de todo no le parecía algo malo.

Escuchó los golpes de la puerta, había demorado un poco pero finalmente él ya estaba aquí. Tomó un poco de lápiz labial y polvo retocando su maquillaje, incluso aunque le desagradara su presencia, hacerlo esperar resultaba peor que tenerlo cerca.

— ¿Estás ahí?

— Ya voy.

Abrió la puerta y sonrió. Orochimaru estaba tan asquerosamente presentable como siempre. Cada vez invirtiendo más en su apariencia que ahora parecía más cerca de ser mujer. La tomó de la cintura con sus escurridísimos brazos y la besó. No podía resistirse, aunque quisiera, aunque su contacto le provocara una repulsión terrible. Debía fingir porque ella era una cantante que se quería abrir paso en el mundo y Orochimaru la puerta que le otorgaba la llave.

Miró con ternura los ojos amarillos de su acompañante, caminó con la espalda recta y la cabeza alta. Su brazo se entrelazó con el del caballero y entraron juntos al auto tan elegante. Era una dama que cantaba por las noches demostrando su talento de cabaré en cabaré, y una compañía que se arrullaba entre las sábanas de los hombres hasta la madrugada.

…

— ¡Extra, extra! Se firma el tratado de Versalles. ¡La guerra mundial llega a su fin!

El joven agitaba los periódicos navegando como una canoa entre la gente. Hoy era un buen día, las noticias se estaban vendiendo como pan caliente. Desde principio a fin de la guerra mundial, todo el mundo, hasta los que parecían no saber leer, estaban ansiosos por el periódico diario y por poder saber que estaba pasando fuera del país. Esta vez recibiría un gran pago de seguro, y tal vez, podría ir a ver a esa mujer.

— ¡Sasuke, aquí!

El joven acudió a su llamado, el barbero Kakashi le extendía varias monedas.

— Dame dos.

— Claro, aquí tiene.

Sasuke besó el dinero, aunque aún tuviera un poco de pelos. ¡Oh, valioso, valioso dinero que le permitiría regresar al cabaré otra vez!

A su familia apenas le alcanzaba para comer y lo que él e Itachi juntaban vendiendo periódicos era primordial para su hogar, pero siempre podía apartar unas cuantas monedas para sobornar al guardia del cabaré y que lo dejase entrar a ver los espectáculos que, a su punto de vista, eran de primer nivel. No le importaba demasiado los bailes ni las otras artes escénicas, lo que en verdad le gustaba era la música y la proximidad que tenía al ver a un caballero tocar para una dama. Desearía ser él quien estuviera sobre el escenario tocando la música que tanto amaba y que llevaba escribiendo desde hace años. Desearía ser él quien recibiera los aplausos y el clamor del público. Desearía ser él quien acompañara a la dama color de rosa.

La había visto por primera vez hace dos fines de semana. Era la nueva estrella del lugar y todos hablaban de ella y de lo bonita que era. Como cada mujer que asistía a mostrar su arte, fue más alagada por sus virtudes faciales que por todo lo demás, sin embargo, sentía que eso era parte de ser mujer, una ventaja no pedida en un lugar tan obsesionado por las mujeres. Estaba incluso seguro de que las mismas mujeres que se mezclaban entre el público y el servicio se maravillaban del baile y el hacer de las damas que se presentaban.

Pero la dama de ahora era diferente a las demás. Esa mujer se veía como un caramelo, ¡de verdad! Como si se pudiera dar una mordida a sus cabellos y sentir el sabor a fresas o cerezas. Sus ojos como dos dulces de limón se miraban enigmáticos con la máscara negra y sus vestidos que siempre eran de colores con brillantes, la alzaban como a una doncella de los cielos. Su piel blanca con todo lo demás, le recordaban a un pastelillo de frutas.

Su nombre era Sakura Haruno, y ella le inspiró en la más nueva de sus canciones. Se sonrojaba con pensar en ella, porque a pesar de que sus anteriores musas como Mei Terumi, Tsunade Senju e Ino Yamanaka tuvieren más que ofrecer al mundo con sus atributos a veces demasiado llamativos, era Sakura y sólo Sakura quien le hacía suspirar. Se veía tan joven y humilde y encantadora y llamativa y…

— ¡Cuidado!

— ¡Niño!

En golpe tremendo le hizo volar los pocos periódicos de la mano y revolotear las hojas por todo el pavimento. Su cabeza al impactar el suelo salpicó su rostro de sangre y el dolor en sus costillas lo dejó sin respiración. Carajo, como dolía.

— Niño, ¿estás bien?

Sasuke escuchaba al borde de la inconsciencia. El golpe fue demasiado fuerte, pero el deseo de mantenerse despierto le motivaba a no cerrar los ojos porque no sabía si al despertar el dinero aun estaría con él. Además, debía juntar los periódicos para terminar de vender, el viejo Danzo no era nada compasivo y si lo arruinaba haría que el terminara de pagar todo lo que se desperdició.

Unas manos lo voltearon con delicadeza.

— Por dios, Orochimaru, tenemos que llevarlo a la clínica — escuchó murmurar a una mujer preocupada.

— Hay una muy cerca de aquí, subámoslo.

— Mi… mi dinero — susurró con dolor.

— Yo te daré dinero, ahora hay que llevarte a la clínica.

Sintió que alguien lo cargaba y lo introducía a un auto. Era la primera vez que se subía a uno puesto que estas máquinas que soltaban tantísimo humo sólo lo usaban las personas ricas. Subirse a un carro jalado por caballos era lo más que había podido anhelar.

— Llegaremos pronto, estarás bien.

A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados porque su visión estaba tornándose rojiza por toda la sangre que entraba, Sasuke seguía despierto y escuchando una canción.

Esta canción solamente se reproducía en su cabeza, era una canción para dos.

— ¿Sakura? — susurró.

— ¿Me conoces?

Quiso responder emocionado que sí, que a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba en la ciudad, la conocía porque la había escuchado cantar en un lugar al que un menor de edad no podía entrar. Quiso decirle que era su musa, que le admiraba y que quería un autógrafo de ella. Pero su emoción combinada con la confusión, le hizo finalmente caer en las profundidades del sueño.

...

Abrió los ojos con tanto dolor que prefirió no haber despertado. El olor característico de las clínicas le hicieron recordar lo que había pasado y se asustó. Se levantó tan rápido que su cuello sintió un tirón y su cabeza pulsó. Tocó su cráneo, una venda le rodeaba ahí y también en su pecho, sus ropas estaban sucias y manchadas de sangre, una voz lo recibió.

— Afortunadamente no íbamos muy rápido sino…

Sasuke miró hacia un lado. Casi brincó fuera de la cama cuando vio a la dama que le hacía suspirar cerca de su cama. Se veía muy diferente a las noches por supuesto, sin sus atuendos característicos de la actuación, lucía incluso sólo un poco más grande que él.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene? — preguntó, aunque no debió ser lo más adecuado.

— Veintiséis, ¿y tú?

— Catorce.

Sakura asintió sin tener nada más que decir. No lo conocía, y las preguntas obvias como «¿estás bien?» o «¿te sientes mejor?» No iban con ella. A veces le decían que era muy seca para comunicarse, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera abochornada.

— Gracias por traerme señorita.

El muchacho con la cabeza vendada se rascó parte de la mejilla aun con suciedad. Despertar y ver a la mujer de sus alegrías le puso muy feliz, tanto que incluso había olvidado reclamar que era la razón por la que se encontraba ahí. Ella se sorprendió de aquello, se imaginó que le diría algo con menos educación.

— No tienes que agradecer, después de todo fue nuestra culpa — suspiró — Pero no debiste quedarte parado en medio de la calle, ¿pues en qué tanto pensabas para cometer ese descuido?

— Si supiera — mencionó suspirando.

— Pues si me gustaría saber — dijo ella, mirando el reloj — Tengo tiempo hasta las ocho treinta.

El muchacho la miró ilusionado.

— ¿Se quedará conmigo todo el día?

La pelirrosa soltó una risa, luego pareció que se apenaba un poco.

— En realidad falta una hora cuarenta y cinco minutos para que sean las ocho. Dormiste muchísimo tiempo.

—¡Madre santa! ¿Es tan tarde? — Sasuke se paró demasiado rápido a pesar del dolor en los huesos, levantó la cortina de la habitación y lo recibió la oscuridad de la noche — ¡Me matarán!

— Puedo ir a dejarte. Mi… acompañante me ha dejado su coche. Le explicaré todo a tus padres por supuesto.

— ¡Si mis padres no son los que me preocupan! — exclamó girándose a verla — Es el señor Danzo, tenía que darle el dinero de las ventas. Joder, va a colgarme.

Sasuke revisó su bolsita de dinero para contarlo. Estaba todo, excepto claro las ganancias de todo el periódico que salió volando. Sakura pudo notar en su cara toda la preocupación que tenía, ese Danzo debía ser un hombre terrible.

— Te llevaré con él entonces — propuso — Pero entonces debemos irnos ya porque a las ocho treinta debo estar en casa.

Sasuke le tomó la palabra porque en verdad necesitaba llegar pronto. No le preocupaba tanto el regaño como el despido, el señor Danzo era una persona que no soportaba retrasos.

Subirse esta vez al coche, pero de manera más consciente fue una enorme diferencia. Ver a las personas pasar tan rápido le emocionó, ya deseaba poder llegar a casa y restregarle a su hermano que se había subido al auto lujoso de una señorita. La miró a ella de reojo y se sonrojó, ella le pedía indicaciones del lugar mientras él se las daba embobado. Tuvieron que dar vueltas de más porque en uno de esos momentos se distrajo por verle tanto.

En realidad, las primeras veces que la vio no se sentía enamorado de ella, se veía muy mayor para él y no tenía esa clase de gustos. Pero ahora al tenerla cerca y saber que ella era consciente de su existencia, le hacía sentir una ebullición en su estómago como si se fuera a digerir a sí mismo. Tal vez tenía hambre o tal vez estaba encantado de poder conocer a un ídolo del arte.

— De verdad me gustaría saber que piensas... oh, ni siquiera sé tu nombre — murmuró.

— Sasuke Uchiha, un placer — extendió su mano, ella cambió de manos en el volante y la tomó.

— Sakura…

— ¡Haruno! — interrumpió él — Lo sé, la he visto actuar. Su espectáculo es genial, soy un gran admirador.

Sakura hizo un rostro extraño pero coqueto, él se sonrojó, ambos pensaban en lo mismo.

— ¿Cómo siquiera me has visto actuar? — preguntó coqueta — Ahora resultas un chico mucho más interesante.

— Le contaré mi secreto, pero prometa no decirlo — dijo haciendo una pausa — le pago a un tipo para que me deje entrar al cabaré.

— No es un sitio para menores — argumentó lo obvio — Le pediré al encargado que aumente la seguridad.

Cuando Sasuke puso un rostro desilusionado, Sakura comenzó a reír.

— ¡Es broma! — exclamó después — Pero enserio, procura no ir seguido, no es un lugar debido para ti.

Sasuke lo prometió con las manos en el aire, en realidad no iba muy seguido y tampoco se quedaba mucho tiempo.

— ¿Ese tal Danzo es muy malo? — preguntó a pocos metros del lugar — Me bajaré a hablar con él.

— Sí, es terrible, pero no con las damas no se preocupe.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, la dama le reembolsó todo lo que había perdido más un dinero extra para él y le explicó al hombre la situación, aunque la apariencia del joven lo dijera todo. Sasuke levantó una ceja al ver a su ridículo jefe murmurar nervioso que no había problema por él, y que incluso hasta le daba un día de descanso pagado al muchacho para su recuperación. Que viejo tan rabo verde.

Ambos caminaron de vuelta a las calles oscuras que estaban abarrotadas de gente. Quedaba tiempo de sobra para que ella pudiera llevarlo a casa y regresar a la suya, aunque no quería ser una molestia. Lo que en verdad quería era hablar con ella y de su acto. Sobre todo, de los medios que había que requerir para poder llegar a pisar un escenario. Los tiempos eran difíciles, la guerra había tomado muchos recursos, los pueblos quedaban pobres, las ciudades encarecían todo. Para que alguien pudiera ejercer la profesión de artista debía tener muchos medios detrás de sí.

También quería comentarle que él era músico, o al menos quería serlo.

— Es tarde me tengo que ir.

Pero no quería que, por ninguna razón, sonara como que se estaba aprovechando de ella.

— ¿Tiene mucha prisa? Me gustaría enseñarle algo.

Sin embargo, tenía mucha emoción, anhelaba que su musa lo escuchara.

— ¿Media hora sería suficiente?

Incluso si podía, que cantara a la par de su corazón.

— Mas que suficiente.

Sasuke le dijo que quería llevarla a su casa para tocarle el piano que, a pesar de ser una familia pobre, su difunto abuelo Indra le había obsequiado uno que nunca quisieron vender por su memoria, y que él usaba para componer su música. Aunque justo después de subir al coche, le preguntó si estaría bien con ella ir, porque en su casa vivía toda su familia que se conformaba de veinte sanos y curiosos Uchihas que seguro estarían encima de ella. A la dama pareció no importarle en ese momento, ni cuando juntos llegaron a su hogar.

Con toda las educación y modales que podía tener una dama, Sakura recibió el saludo y los abrazos de la familia Uchiha. Mikoto le ofreció comida a más no poder, los niños querían tocar sus manos, e incluso su bobo hermano Itachi quería un poco de atención para él.

Se sentía como llevar un juguete nuevo, aunque agitó la cabeza porque no quería tener pensamientos así sobre ella.

— Por aquí, sígame.

Una vez que pudieron escurrirse de los demás. Sasuke cerró la habitación y en la soledad de su recamara, le invitó a sentarse.

— Esta canción fue inspirada por una bella dama rosa.

Sakura sonrió pensando que era ella y Sasuke continuó. En un día la había conocido y en un día la había llevado a su casa para que pudiera escucharlo tocar. Era raro tenerla ahí, como si fuera un sueño, o una última oportunidad para alguien. Más raro fue la forma en la que la encontró, cuando justamente al pensar en ella resultó atropellado por su auto. Las calles de la ciudad eran demasiadas, pero ella y él estuvieron ahí, en el momento y hora precisa para encontrarse.

Tocó la melodía, mientras pensaba en qué tan curiosa podía ser la vida. Sus dedos se movían por las teclas de ese piano que empezaba a descarapelarse. La madera vieja de su casa, las paredes mohosas de su habitación, las sábanas viejas de su cama, todo eso que componía su alrededor y que no tenían nada que ver con una mujer como ella. ¿Qué sabe uno cuando se despierta una mañana? ¿Qué sabe uno con lo que al doblar la esquina te puedas encontrar? Era gracioso incluso el pensar que la dama pudo haber ido a una velocidad más alta y su atropello ser el fin de todo; de su vida, de sus sueños, de su anhelo por conocerla. O pudo no haberse quedado soñando en medio de la calle y seguir vendiendo su periódico mientras su auto avanzaba normalmente a sus espaldas. Tantas cosas, tantas suposiciones, pero ellos dos estaban allí.

Sakura cerró los ojos y sintió la canción calar en su alma, conmovida por el joven que le acompañaba y de su talento en la actuación. No sabía hasta dónde iba llegar, pero le hubiera gustado acompañarlo. Se perderían el rastro una vez que ella abandonara la ciudad para seguir viajando, pero Dios y su corazón sabían que ella lo bendeciría allá donde lo estuviese viendo.

La dama se levantó y movió sus manos como si quisiera acariciar al viento. Entrecerró los ojos como si intentara matar a la muerte. Movió sus piernas como si tratara de detener el tiempo. Y abrió su boca como si anhelara enamorar al amor.

 _Triste es el domingo, entre las sombras lo paso entero. Mi corazón y yo hemos decidido que se acabe todo. Pronto habrá velas y oraciones tristes lo sé. Déjalos, que no haya lágrimas, déjalos que sepan que estoy contenta de ir. La muerte no es para soñar, en la muerte yo te acaricio. Con el último suspiro de mi alma te bendeciré._

Ese era la parte media de la última canción que la escuchó cantar, y la había interpretado para él en la pobreza de su habitación. Se emocionó porque de alguna manera sentía que su melodía la estaba emocionando a ella. Tocó con más ganas, tantas que incluso los dedos empezaron a doler.

Hoy era domingo, aunque fue corto para él, podía fácilmente decir que sería el domingo más feliz de toda su vida.

 _Soñando, sólo estaba soñando. Despierto y te encuentro dormido en lo profundo de mi corazón, aquí. Querido, espero que mi sueño nunca te atormente. Mi corazón te está diciendo cuanto te quise._

Sakura, encantada con la canción del joven, se acercó a él poniendo su suave mano de dama sobre las callosas y maltratadas manos del pianista. Como una vez lo hizo con su mejor amigo, compañero de sus aventuras, acarició aquella arma que era capaz de atacar al corazón, que seducía incluso más que cualquier tenora voz, el piano que era el instrumento favorito de Dios.

Con la otra mano acarició la mejilla aun un poco sucia y cubierta de sangre seca, Sasuke no había desperdiciado ni un sólo momento a su lado ni siquiera para limpiarse, teniendo tan poco tiempo para estar con ella.

Lo besó en los labios dejándolo tieso y se separó con una tristeza inigualable en sus ojos acorde con su canción. Las teclas del piano podrían estar celosas de la melodía más hermosa que ahora se tocaba en su imaginación.

— Llegaras muy lejos Sasuke — dijo ella, mirándolo directamente a los ojos — Creo en ti y así será.

— Gra... gracias.

Sakura sonrió y le dio un último beso en la frente.

— Es tarde para mí, me tengo que ir.

— La acompaño a la salida.

En la noche estrellada vio su auto partir, Sasuke suspiró. Sakura estaba muy cerca de convertirse en su primer amor.

…

El lunes de descanso no se presentó al trabajo, Danzo se lo había prometido, y creía que resultaría fácil irse a quejar con la dama si este no le cumplía. Al marcharse ella no le dejó ni un sólo número o dirección para comunicarse con ella, pero sabía que la volvería a ver, ella tenía un espectáculo y él era un espectador.

Tocó sus labios, ya era martes, y le parecía que su boca seguía ahí. Si en su próximo encuentro ella le volvía a besar, estaba bastante seguro de que, sin importar la diferencia de edad, de verdad terminaría enamorándose de ella. Después de todo ese fue su primer beso y ella se convirtió en su primera ilusión.

El trabajo del martes no fue la gran cosa. A veces leía la portada de las planas cuando no tenía nada más que hacer, cuando la tarde caía y no se veía que alguien más fuera a comprar. Después de que acabara la guerra mundial, que algunos pesimistamente apodaban la primera de las muchas que vendrían, las noticias no resultaban el gran evento.

— ¡Sasuke, aquí!

Kakashi el barbero le llamó extendiendo sus monedas, Sasuke se acercó.

— El viejo te dio un descanso ¿eh? — dijo, extendiendo las páginas, Sasuke agradeció las monedas, aunque tuvieran un poco de pelo — Que bueno, espero que ya te sientas mejor. Sabes que no me gusta comprarle el periódico a cualquiera.

Sasuke sonrió, sabía muy bien que su viejo amigo Kakashi era un comprador muy fiel.

— Si, ya me encuentro mejor.

— ¿No quieres pasar por un poco de agua?

— Favor que me haría.

Sasuke entró a la barbería y se sentó en la parte de espera al lado donde Kakashi guardaba toda la pila de periódicos viejos. Justo encima podía ver el de la fecha del lunes…

 _30 de junio de 1919_

 _Una mujer salta del décimo piso del edificio más alto de la ciudad_.

Sasuke miró curioso, en la guerra hubo muchas noticias de suicidas y esperaba que las cosas se compusieran con su final; pero al parecer, aún había personas que perdían las esperanzas del futuro.

No le interesaba mucho en realidad y, aun así, su mano se estiró…

Fallece la dama Sakura Haruno al saltar del último piso del edificio Konoha. Los hechos se registraron la noche del domingo 29 de junio a las 8:30 horas; las razones según su pareja sentimental y su compañero de escena son desconocidas. Se presupone que…

Sasuke movió sus negros ojos hasta la imagen donde la bella dama sonreía hacia las cámaras. El periódico en blanco y negro no lo dejaba apreciar, pero su mente inmediatamente coloreó sus cabellos rosas y sus ojos verdes. Acarició el papel como si la mujer pudiera sentir su tacto y lo abrazó, como si pudiera sentir su calor.

Estaba muerta, se había suicidado el mismo día que la conoció. Por el largo minuto que Kakashi tardó en regresar, el joven ni siquiera parpadeó.

— Aquí tienes Sasuke, eh… ¿qué pasa? — mencionó el barbero — te pusiste triste de repente.

Sasuke miró al barbero y aceptó el vaso de agua, bebió todo rápido y se despidió. No dio ninguna explicación, no lloró ni lo lamentó. Esa noche era de cabaré, pero al lugar nunca apareció.

Mañana era julio.

…

 _No bajes la cabeza, no muestres sumisión. Camina firme, no debes titubear en tus pasos. Habla alto y con elegancia. No retires la mirada, regrésala con confianza. Sonríe y asiente, todo a tu lado está bien. Recuerda lo más importante, tú eres un caballero._

En su traje negro se veía espectacular. Sus zapatos bien pulidos adornaban sus pies con elegancia. Su estatura era la ideal, su belleza resaltante y su educación admirable. Estaba hecho para ese trabajo y era el momento de actuar.

El telón se abrió, el piano le esperaba. Caminó por esa plataforma que se alargaba como si fuera una pequeña pasarela, con largas cortinas rojas y luces que apuntaban en su dirección. Él levantó su mano enguantada alzando una copa de vino que después bebió y dejó sobre el piano. Sus brazos largos se estiraron en su esplendor y sus dedos tronaron, el público lo miraba, su mirada negra dejaba entrever su pasión. Su cabello negro bien peinado hacia atrás le dejaba ver a su público su rostro, y una pequeña cicatriz en su frente que no minimizaba su gracia. Sonreía a sí mismo, se entregaba al recuerdo.

Ese hombre movía sus dedos como si quisiera acariciar al viento. Cerraba los ojos como si intentara matar a la muerte. Componía música como si tratara de detener el tiempo. Y se entregaba al piano como si anhelara enamorar al amor.

Agradecido se inclinó ante el público y el público lo ovacionó. Pero en su corazón entristecido estaba, del amor que nunca lo acompañó.

 **…**

 **Día 6: Gracias.**

 **…**

* * *

 **¡H** ola! Estoy atrasándome mucho, apenas estoy publicando el día 6 en el 8, me odio bastante, a este ritmo terminaré el mes sasusaku en octubre lol.

Bueno, u_u si les gustó, déjenme un comentario, si no, igual :D Send Nudes. Estoy esforzándome mucho para ofrecer historias originales las unas de las otras. Este está ubicado según en los años veintes, ¿hay errores históricos?, tal vez u_u

Gracias por leer, ¡me hacen recontra-mega-archi feliz! Todos sus comentarios en las otras historias me llegan al Kokoro. A veces quisiera contestar, pero aunque no lo crean, soy una persona muy tímida y no sé qué decir además de lo que ya saben ¡lo agradecido que estoy porque están aquí! De verdad, si algún día tienen un pleito y se tienen que agarrar a piedrazos con alguien, llámenme, llegaré en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Los quiero mucho…

 **SM~**


End file.
